Car Accident
by mikaela2015
Summary: Alternate Universe. (ONE SHOT) Jack and Maddie perish in a fatal car accident leaving Danny and Jazz in mourning.


**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **This is an alternate universe and takes place after Bitter Reunions and before Public Enemies. In this one, Vlad was never evil and was still best friends with Jack even after the whole portal incident in college. Danny and Vlad met at the reunion and Vlad told him his secret after Danny collapsed unconscious because Vlad accidently attacked him for trespassing on his home. Vlad became his teacher and like an Uncle to Danny.**

It was raining in Amity Park, today there was sadness and grief. Danny sat in his room wearing a black suit and tears kept falling down his face. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had done, today he was going to a funeral. It was his parent's funeral.

He kept remembering what happened that fateful night…

 _FLASHBACK- A WEEK AGO…_

 _Danny sat in the living room. They were all about to go to the movies as a family which they haven't done in a while._

" _Danny is everything okay? You look kind of down" Maddie asked as she noticed Danny looking a little sad._

" _I'm not sad mum. I'm actually…." Danny began and then paused. He sighed and then finished, "I have to tell you, dad and Jazz something but I'm not sure how your all gonna take it. To be honest I'm afraid"_

" _Afraid of what Danny?" Jazz asked._

" _Afraid…afraid that you guys won't love me anymore" Danny said._

" _Oh honey we could never hate you" Maddie said. Jack nodded and said, "Whatever it is we'll accept and love you no matter what"_

 _Danny gave them a small smile but then it dropped and then he took another deep breath. He nodded and then stood up and said, "Okay. Just don't…don't freak out"_

 _Jazz suddenly got the feeling of what he was about to tell them. Since she had already discovered his secret a week ago during the Spectra incident at school, she waited until he was ready to tell her the truth but she wasn't expecting that he was going to tell their parents as well._

" _Going ghost" Danny exclaimed into the air and then right before their eyes, he transformed into his ghost form._

 _His parents stared at him with wide eyes now they saw him now in a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots, snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He then changed back into his human form and said, "Guys I'm half-ghost"_

" _Danny…." Maddie was speechless. Jack then broke the silence and asked, "How?"_

 _Danny took a deep breath and then started explaining everything from what happened with the ghost portal, to the late nights, ghost fights and everything. He left out the fact Vlad was half-ghost because he promised Vlad he wouldn't tell his parents until he was ready to._

" _Is that why your grades were slipping? Why you're always missing curfew?" Maddie asked._

 _Danny continued to look down and nodded. He then said, "I'm sorry I lied to you all. I wanted so badly to tell you about what happened but…you guys kept saying how you would tear a ghost molecule by molecule"_

" _Oh Danny" Maddie said on the verge of tears as she walked up to her son and then pulled him into a tight hug. "I could never hate you or hurt you"_

 _Jack then gave him a bone crushing hug and said, "We love you Danny boy. Whether you're a ghost or something in between"_

 _Tears of happiness then fell down Danny's cheek as he hugged both his parents, Jazz smiled warmly and then joined in the hug. They stayed like that for ten minutes and then pulled out of it, all glad that there were no longer any secrets between them._

 _They all then went to the movies and had a really good time, Danny felt heaps better now that his family knew the truth. When they exited the movie theatre it was pouring rain, Maddie decided to drive this time because she knew that Jack could get a little crazy when he drove the RV._

 _As they drove down the road back home, Jack then said with a smile, "Oh kids I forgot to tell you something, Vladdie is actually arriving later tonight in Amity Park"_

 _Danny smiled and asked, "Cool. Is he here for a visit?"_

" _Yeah. In fact he's actually thinking about moving down here to Amity Park" Jack answered._

" _How come?" Jazz asked._

" _Apparently he's buying Axion Labs and has been thinking about moving here for a while now" Jack answered once again._

 _Maddie stopped at the red light and waited till it was green, once it was green she began to drive across the road but then suddenly there was a loud noise coming from a truck and before any of them could react there was a bright flash of light…._

 _CRASH!_

 _Danny slowly woke up to the sound of a machine, his eyes then fully opened and revealed that he was in a hospital. He looked at himself and saw he was in a hospital gown, his arms and his forehead was wrapped up in bandages and he had an IV in his right arm, he then heard the sound of someone sleeping and turned to see Vlad with his head down on his arms asleep as he sat down in a chair. He noticed his business suit jacket was off._

" _Vlad" Danny said, his voice was hoarse._

 _Vlad stirred and woke up. He then saw Danny awake and sighed in relief as he said, "Daniel. Thank goodness you're awake"_

" _W-what happened?" Danny asked. "Where am I?"_

" _You're in the hospital Daniel. It's okay Jasmine is here too, she's in another room and woke up about an hour ago" Vlad explained. "You were in a car accident"_

" _Car accident?" Danny asked. He suddenly remembered and his eyes widened, he then asked hesitantly, "What about mum and dad? Are they here too?"_

 _Vlad looked down in sadness. He knew he would have to tell him eventually so with a deep breath he answered, "Danny, your mother and father…I'm afraid they…they…they didn't make it"_

" _No…" Danny whispered as he shook his head. Tears started falling as he cried, "But…I-I just told t-them the truth! T-they couldn't be g-gone! No!"_

 _He sniffled and cried heavily, Vlad got up and pulled him into a hug while being mindful of his injuries and allowed the poor boy to cry into his arms. He whispered soothing words, "It'll be okay Daniel"_

" _W-why did this have to happen?!" Danny cried and continued to cry for a while._

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock on his bedroom door, it opened to reveal Jazz who was using crutches since she had a broken leg from the accident. She was wearing a black dress with sleeves and a black cardigan. She then asked, "Danny are you ready?"

He didn't say anything except nod. He got up and then helped Jazz get down the stairs where Vlad was waiting for them, he had been living with them since he was their new guardian and was just waiting for their new house to be ready. After Danny and Jazz got out of the hospital, their parents lawyers revealed that in Jack and Maddie's will they made Vlad their godfather and if anything was to happen to them, he would take care of them.

Vlad helped them both to the car and they began driving to the cemetery where the funeral was being held. He looked at the back seat to see tears slowly falling down their eyes, he would never forget how he found them that night.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Vlad was in his limo on his way to Fenton Works, he had arrived a little earlier than planned but he didn't mind. Before checking into the hotel he decided to pay Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Danny a visit, ever since college he still kept in contact with Jack and Maddie and was surprised that they made him the children's godfather but he happily accepted it._

 _He then noticed at a crossing up ahead some ambulance, police vehicles and firetrucks parked in front of a wreck, he then saw a broken piece of metal on the ground and his eyes widened as he recognised the symbol on it, it was the Fenton Works logo._

" _Geoffrey stay here" Vlad ordered the driver as he got out of the car._

 _He ran over not caring if he was getting soaking wet by the rain and started shoving through the crowd of people standing there while shouting, "Let me through! Let me pass!"_

 _He came up to the line and an officer was about to stop him when he shouted, "I'm a friend of the Fenton's!"_

 _He ran over to the now destroyed RV and saw something he wished he hadn't, Jack and Maddie were on the road covered in blood and dead._

" _Jack! Maddie! No!" Vlad screamed as he kneeled at their bodies._

 _He couldn't believe it! His two best friends were dead right before his eyes, his eyes then widened and he shouted, "Daniel! Jasmine!"_

 _He got up and then saw the two unconscious teenagers on hospital gurneys heading for the ambulances._ _He heard one of the paramedics say, "These kids are lucky to be alive"_

" _Let's keep it that way" Another one said._

 _Vlad ran up to the ambulance that was carrying Danny and said, "Wait I'm their godfather"_

 _The paramedic nodded and allowed Vlad to come inside. Once he sat down he looked at Danny and saw the damage the crash had caused; he was bleeding on his forehead which the paramedic was_ _stopping with a gauze and he had cuts on his arms and legs._

" _The girl Jasmine? Is she okay?" Vlad asked the paramedic._

" _Treatment was delivered on spot for them both, Jasmine has a few cuts on her arms and a broken leg while the boy here got his injury from the broken glass and has a gash on his forehead but it's not too deep but he will need stiches once we get to the hospital" The paramedic explained._

 _They arrived at the hospital and the doctors told Vlad to wait in the waiting room. The officers that were at the scene of the crash came over and explained what happened. The second truck driver explained to the officers that apparently before they left to make the delivery the brakes were due for a check-up but their boss had accidently missed the last delivery so they too another truck. What they didn't know was that the brakes on that truck wasn't checked and when they tried to slow down at the red light, the brakes didn't work thus causing the fatal accident that killed Maddie and Jack._

Vlad was pulled out of memory lane as they arrived at the cemetery, he pulled out a few umbrellas and gave one to each of them. They both then walked over to where Jack and Maddie's graves would be, there they saw Sam and Tucker with their families and their Aunt Alisha.

Jazz and Danny couldn't stop crying throughout the whole service and then watched in sadness as Jack and Maddie were lowered into the earth and buried. They all placed flowers on their graves and the service was over.

"Dude if you need anything we're here for you man" Tucker said placing his hand on one of Danny's shoulders.

"Same here Danny" Sam said as she placed her hand on his other shoulder.

He gave a small smile to both of them and nodded. He then left with Jazz and Vlad back to Fenton Works, Danny then went up to his room and just sat on his bed looking down in grief. An hour later Vlad came up and entered his room.

"I just came to tell you that I'm gonna start making us some dinner" Vlad said.

Danny remained silent and Vlad nodded in understanding and began to leave the room but then stopped as Danny said, "Vlad?"

He turned back around and asked, "What is it my boy?"

"It's my fault" Danny sobbed. Vlad started shaking his head and kneeled down in front of him as he continued, "I could've saved them. If I had seen the truck coming I could've…"

"Daniel. It's not your fault" Vlad said as he grabbed his chin gently. "It was an accident. There was nothing you could do but your parents would want you and Jasmine to live and fight on"

"Does the pain ever go away?" Danny asked in between sobs.

Vlad shook his head and said, "The pain never goes away my boy, but we can fight back against it. You told me that your parents had accepted you for who you are, then continue to show everyone that. Show them the hero that your destined to be, the one that your parents saw inside you"

Danny nodded and then leaned in and started crying on Vlad's shoulder, Vlad wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close as he continued to let out painful sobs. Danny then said through his tears, "I miss them so much"

"So do I my boy. So do I" Vlad said as he rubbed his back in sooting circles.

A week later they had moved into their new house in Amity Park, Vlad kept Fenton Works up and running. Danny and Jazz eventually felt better, Danny continued to fight the ghosts and save people from being attacked, there were times where he and Jazz still had nightmares about the accident but Vlad was always there to comfort them.

Sam and Tucker remained by Danny's side as he fought tougher ghosts, fought his evil future self and saved the entire world from an oncoming asteroid. Danny stood on the roof of a building one night on patrol and looked at the night sky.

"I miss you guys. Jazz and I are doing okay and I'm still being the hero you guys saw in me" Danny said. "I'll see you guys one day again. I promise. Love you always mum and dad"

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
